


一根唧唧的日记

by Pulque



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulque/pseuds/Pulque
Summary: 甜饼，略带沙雕。语言直白，随时踩油门。





	一根唧唧的日记

**Author's Note:**

> 和LOYA太太的联文，写的很开心！

日期:某日(不了解你们人类怎么计时)   
天气:晴   
地点:布里斯班(Eddy Chen的裤裆)

大家好，我叫小Eddy，是根唧唧。  
今天我的主人又约他的好朋友(暗恋对象)一起去练琴了。  
当然，练琴都是借口，手里拿着的漫威漫画也是个幌子。  
从早上起床我就感觉到他很兴奋，搞得我蠢蠢欲动，浑身燥热，我抬头问他怎么了，他还不告诉我！  
但是毕竟我也是根十多岁的几把了，什么大风大浪没见过，他脑海里浮现出的那张脸，早就被我猜到了！除了那个叫Brett Yang的，我还没见过他会因为与别人见面能兴奋成这样，  
呵呵。

他俩见面了。  
毕竟不是第一次来了，一切顺利。  
我的主人有绝对音感，并且颇为自豪，以此去经常怂恿那个男孩子，来帮他调琴，没错，今天也是如此。  
Brett Yang把他的琴交到我的主人手里，我的主人心不在焉的调整着琴弦，身旁的那个男孩摇晃着椅子手里玩着自己帽衫的绳子。  
我的主人直勾勾盯着人家看，我感觉到我的主人心脏漏跳了一拍，一股热血流进我的身体。  
突然间的岁月静好，仿佛时间定格在了此刻。  
可……可他手里的琴已经不知道调到哪个大洋去了！！！

“喂喂喂你别看了！！！差不多行了！！你的音都调错了喂！！说好的绝对音感就这样调琴吗！你不怕人家笑话你吗！而且好奇怪啊！我也不知道为什么我现在好兴奋啊！！！Eddy Chen你给我出来！！！”  
现在这个垃圾主人又一次把我搞得燥热了起来。  
他还装作无辜:这怎么能怪我？你去怪Brett Yang。  
我想有机会要跟Brett的唧唧好好聊一聊了。

 

啪叽。那个男孩晃倒了。

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……！！！”  
“诶诶诶Eddy Chen你别笑了你快去扶人家起来啊！”

然后他俩扭打在了一起  
我的主人比那个叫Brett Yang的高了一些，没一会儿就把对方压在了身下。  
我隔着布料感觉大事不妙。  
果不其然，那感觉又来了，我能怎么办，我也无奈啊。  
可对方也不是任人宰割的小羊羔，双手向我主人的肋骨伸去。  
救命！！！  
痒得我跟着主人一起抖了起来。  
哦我的上帝，饶了我吧，为什么我的主人这么怕痒！

我试图和Brett的唧唧打招呼，可人家完全不理我哦！！怎么这么高冷，和他的主人一样，肯定不怎么样！！！  
能说的我都说了，没办法，只能等下次再试试了。

天色暗了，我和我的主人要回家了。  
告别时我主人的一万个不情愿都写在脸上了，可人家倒是挺想跟我主人告别的，好像那个男孩说因为奶茶店要关门了？  
算了管他呢。  
赶紧走才好呢，麻烦我的主人考虑一下我的感受！！  
这一天让我难受了两次，还都是我自己强行消退的，我一根唧唧容易吗！  
当然，今天也是没有任何进展，对方依旧不冷不热，看得我都着急，我是不是该考虑换个主人了？


End file.
